


The Ghost and The Messenger Part 2

by BreeEasterling



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fertility Issues, Love, Not Beta Read, Romance, Surrogacy, my attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: Hermes and Melinoe are ready to start a family, but there might be more road blocks than they imagined.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hebe/Hercules | Heracles (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hermes/Melinoe (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking this down originally, I was working on it then had a nasty anxiety attack and took it down... After some soul searching, rewriting and some support from y'all it's back! Just a few minor changes to chapter one <3

Eileithyia sat behind her desk with my medical chart in front of her. Today wasn’t supposed to go like this. Today was supposed to be easy, routine. Just an exam and maybe the recommendation of a few tricks we haven't tried yet. I had spent the past two weeks assuring Hermes there was no reason to come to the appointment because of how boring it would be.

Now I wanted nothing more than my husband beside me. 

“Melinoe, please know there are options.” Despite Eileithyia’s warm and comforting voice I felt raw and exposed. “Your father had a very similar situation and he had three children.”

“With a fertility Goddess.” The idea of my parents just made my chest tight. Mom knew we were trying, which meant dad knew too. Judging by mom’s reaction when I told her that Hermes and I were finally ready for a baby, she had no idea that I was infertile. 

Eileithyia nodded. “Yes, but the way I see it where there is a will, there is a way. If you and Hermes want a baby, we will find a way for that to happen.” I frequently forgot that Eileithyia was Hera and Zeus’s daughter, but in moments like this when she became determined I saw her mother. 

I believed my cousin, as the Goddess of Childbirth she was the one who would know if a child was truly in my future. Despite this confidence though, there was one detail that made me feel like a shell of my former self. “But I won’t be birthing the baby, will I?”

She didn’t have to say anything, the way her confidence faded to make way for gentle sympathy said plenty. 

***

Something about the routine of the office relaxed me. Much like my own mother I began with Underworld Corp as an intern during college. After graduation I moved through the ranks until I was named CSO, Chief Shade Officer, and claimed the 98th floor. Now everything related to Shades was under my control. This not only gave me purpose, but took pressure off of my dad, giving him a much deserved break. 

Macaria was now a full time employee herself, as Goddess of Blessed Death she had the fun job of caring for those who died well, lived pure pios lives or were favored among the Gods. There were times I envied my little sister’s role, then I realized how boring her days were. 

The moment I stepped onto the 98th floor I was ambushed by my secretary, a young male shade who had studied under Socrates during his brief life. 

“Good afternoon, your majesty!” Aaron greeted, his appearance grew more pronounced whenever my father or I was near, a benefit of being a God with power over shades. I had heard rumors that on days that I was not in the office the others saw Aaron as not much more than a pale globe of white light. “You have a conference call with Satan in fifteen minutes, there are a few documents on your desk that need your signature and then I received a call from Athena about an upcoming war she and Ares are involved in.”

I froze just outside my office door and looked at Aaron. “Athena  _ and _ Ares?” Aaron nodded gently. “Shit… That is going to be a lot of Shades. Thank you, that’ll be all for now.” 

My office was a haven made up of comfortable furniture, cool colors and bookcases lining every wall except for the wall of windows that overlooked the Underworld. Once in the security of my office I collapsed into my leather chair and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. 

To everyone around me I looked the same, I was still Melinoe, Goddess of Shades, wife of Hermes, daughter of King Hades and Queen Persephone, Princess of the Underworld… But I felt like a different woman. I felt defective. Unable to do the one thing every woman should be able to do. When we got married Hermes and I hadn’t discussed children. We wanted one another, that was all. 

As the decades passed and we fell into a routine I came to realize that I wanted to make something with my husband, I wanted to create life with him and raise a child. From that first night I mentioned it Hermes had been on board. All I said was “can we discuss trying to have a baby?” and before I knew it he was naked in the living room asking if I preferred to be on top or not. 

For years we had tried with no result. We did everything we knew to do and a few things Hebe had recommended. I didn’t dare go to my parents, they would just worry and Hermes’s mother only offered so much information since she got pregnant on the first try… That was when I decided to discuss things with Eileithyia and my world began to crumble. 

Throwing myself into the tasks I needed to complete before the end of the day only distracted me so much. I knew once I went home I would need to tell Hermes. Part of me was desperate to tell him so I could share this burden and have him comfort me, while another part of me wished I would never have too. 

***

Hermes breezed into the house at six thirty. His energy was palpable even from a room away. 

“Honey I’m home!” He sang as he slid into the kitchen, still dressed in mortal realm attire. The moment he saw me his energy flattened, he straightened up and sobered. “What’s wrong?”

For a moment I actually had to look at myself to figure out what had given me away. I was still dressed for work, normal. I had a glass of wine in my hand, normal. Then I remembered that I had baklava on the stove top, waiting for Hermes to come home and realized that was my give away. I only baked my mom’s baklava on either very good or very bad occasions. The glass of wine in my hand told Hermes we were not celebrating so my husband was able to piece things together.

Setting down my glass I sighed. “Let’s go sit in the living room?” Hermes walked slowly, as if putting off whatever I had to say. I watched him carefully as he sat on his usual place on the couch before taking my hands into his own.

“I saw Eileithyia today.”

“You said it wasn’t going to be a big deal.” Hearing him echo my own words made my stomach flip. He wasn’t angry, hurt maybe?

“It wasn’t supposed to be. But then I asked her about why we haven’t gotten pregnant yet…” I took a deep breath, now that it was actually time to explain my heart felt that it was going to leap from my chest. Hermes could see my rising panic and gave my hands a squeeze. “Hermes I… I’m infertile.”

For a painfully long moment his face remained unchanged, he just stared at me with blank, unblinking eyes. 

“Infertile?” He echoed, testing out the word.

“I can’t have children. I… I’m a death deity. We are not fertile by nature, apparently…”

Hermes’s brow creased. “Your dad is the God of the Dead, and you have siblings.”

“And my mother is one of the most powerful fertility goddesses in the pantheon.” I explained. “She could bring a rock to life if she wanted.”

We both fell silent, neither of us knowing what to say. For years we had convinced ourselves that this was just the process. People had sex all the time without having a child, maybe we just didn’t have the timing right, or the temperature was wrong, or the position. Now that we had a concrete answer we were stunned.

“Eileithyia did say we have options.” I offered half-heartedly. “We can still have a baby… Maybe just not in a conventional way.”

Hermes nodded in understanding. “Your mom was conceived without a father, maybe we can find a way to bypass  _ this _ .” He gestured to the room around us as if it wasn’t my shortcomings that was standing in our way. 

“My follow up appointment with Eileithyia is the day after tomorrow.” I explained softly, unable to look Hermes in the eye. “She said we can discuss some options.”

My husband took my chin in his gentle touch and angled me to look him in the eye. “I’ll be there.” He wasn’t asking anymore, and I was thankful. “Until then… maybe tomorrow after work we can pay your parents a visit?” I cringed. “Mel, we have to tell them. Your mom might be able to help.”

I took a deep breath. “I know.” Hermes leaned in and captured my mouth in a gentle kiss. Not wanting to think anymore I melted into my husband, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing into his solid chest. His embrace was the safest place I knew.

When the kiss broke, Hermes pressed his forehead to mine. “We’ll make this happen. I promise. So long as you want a baby, we’ll have one.”

I pulled away enough to look Hermes in the eye. “So long as  _ we _ want a baby.”

Hermes smiled softly. “We babes, until Olympus falls and the Underworld rises.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone do their best to support Melinoe and Hermes. I suck at summaries.

Normally being back in my parents home left me with a feeling of safety and happiness, but today I felt exposed. There was never a time when I kept any secrets from either of my parents, especially my mom, but coming to them to tell them the intimate details of my marriage made me feel more vulnerable than ever before. 

Hermes kept giving my hand reassuring squeezes as my mother poured tea and I explained the outcome of my visit with Eileithyia. Dad watched me with his usual calm demeanor as he silently absorbed the information I presented. Mom on the other hand although she tried her best to remain busy with the tea and cookies was on the verge of tears. 

“Did Eileithyia explain any possible options?” Dad asked once I was finished. Mom went to perch herself on the arm of my father’s chair. They held hands, her grip like a vice. 

Hermes spoke up, thank the Gods. “She said there were a few potions Melinoe could try and take. But there is little chance they will work…”

“What are the potions, love?” Mom asked, desperate to fix the situation. “Whatever you need I will grow it and Hecate can brew the potion.” Dad put a hand on mom’s knee in an effort to calm her. Mom took a deep breath. “If you would like.”

I forced a smile. “I would. Thank you.”

Hermes looked at me. “We want to try every option.” I nodded in agreement, forcing my most reassuring smile. From the moment I broke the news to him he had thrown himself into this with, never once considering a one sided issue. “We already have another appointment with Eileithyia for this week to discuss things a little more and to make a plan.” 

“We’re here to help anyway we can.” Dad assured us. 

***

Hermes and Dad went for a drink, leaving mom and I alone for a little while. As soon as the front door closed and the house fell silent I fell apart. Mom didn’t let me cry alone, instead we stood in the living room, holding one another as the waves of emotion crashed over us.

Eventually mom pulled away and wiped away my tears. “My dear girl, I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one.” She teased half-heartedly.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, pushing it back if only for a moment before the thick tresses fell forward again. “Yea well it feels like all I do right now is cry.” 

My mom squeezed my shoulders. “So long as you and Hermes want this, we will do whatever it takes.”

Nodding in agreement I took a deep breath. “We want to try everything… But Eileithyia gave me information on adoption along with the other techniques we could try.” I felt ashamed, my gaze fell to the floor.

Mom picked up my chin, forcing me to look her in the eye. “Hey, I know that look… This is not your fault.”

“I’m broken.” My voice cracked.

Pulling me back into her embrace my mom rubbed my back. “You are not. This is a hurdle. Not a wall. People become parents everyday in all different ways.” She held me at arms length again. “One step at a time, my darling.”

***

Hades set a beer down in front of me. It was hard to look him in the eye; he was my boss, my father in law and now he knew about my sex life. The last time I felt this exposed Apollo had paid me fifty drachma to streak across the mortal realm.

Taking the seat across from me the God of the Dead swirled his whiskey before taking a sip. “So how are you feeling about all of this?” He asked nonchalantly. 

“Hades… Are you asking about my feelings regarding my inability to impregnate your daughter?” I sipped the beer. It wasn’t half bad.

“Sure am.” His expression remained composed and calm, if he was enjoying my pain, or angry at my inability then he wasn’t showing it.

I sighed. “Feeling pretty fucking awful.” I admitted plainly. “Melinoe asks for very little. She doesn’t want expensive gifts or fortune… She just wants a baby.” Finally I looked Hades in the eye. “I can’t give her the one thing she actually wants.”

Hades looked much more sympathetic than I imagined he would ever look at me. “Infertility is hard. I lived with it for millennia without really minding. I didn’t care much until I met Persephone… Then I worried it would be a deal breaker for her.” Hades took another sip of his drink. “The best thing you can do right now is be supportive. Follow her lead. If she wants to try everything, go to the ends of the universe then do it.” 

“She wants to try those potions. So we’re going to talk to Eileithyia about them this week.” Half of my beer was now gone and I was beginning to feel slightly less shitty than I had before we arrived at the bar. 

Hades raised his glass. “To fatherhood.”

I tapped his glass with my own. “Let’s hope I make it there.” 

***

The apartment was dark when we finally arrived home. Neither Hermes or I had spoken during the drive, both feeling emotionally drained. Making it to the bedroom I stood in front of the closet while I undressed, throwing my clothes in the hamper. Once naked I made my way to the bathroom where I turned on the shower to the hottest possible setting. Throughout my journey in the bedroom I could feel Hermes mere feet behind me, silently watching. 

Hermes came into the bathroom as I stepped into the water and the steam rose. “You’re going to boil yourself like a lobster.” He teased as he brushed his teeth.

“Well then our skin will match.” Hermes chuckled at my lame joke as I poured the shower gel onto my loofa. “How was beer with my dad?” Dad and Hermes rarely spent time alone together, even now that we were married so I could only imagine how their two hours away from the house turned out.

Hermes rinsed his mouth out before answering. “Nice. He bought me a beer.” That was all my husband had to say. There were times when Hermes’s rather plain explanations annoyed me but tonight it was comforting. Hermes stepped into the shower behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, folding himself around me so his lips would reach my neck as his hands began to wander. 

For the last few months we had been having sex more than every before, but it had begun to feel very mechanical. We were focusing on the outcome more than the act itself. Now while we stood in the shower, Hermes pressing his growing erection into my ass I reveled in the peace and lanquidity of it all. My husband took his time; kissing my shoulder and neck, biting the sensitive flesh behind my ear and sucking the pulse point on my neck.

Allowing myself to relax for the first time in thirty-six hours I sighed and leaned my head against Hermes’s chest. One of his hands went to cup my breast, pinching and coaxing my nipple into a taught peek while his other hand caressed my quickly dampening folds. Neither of us spoke, instead giving over to the comfort of having our hands on one another. We alternated between feather light touches and rough, needy pulling and kneading. There was no goal here, only the pure need to feel one another and to find the release we both craved.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinoe and Hermes make a plan for the coming weeks.

After checking in for the appointment Hermes was taken back for some routine testing. They drew blood first then the nymph held a clear plastic cup out to him. 

“There is a room down the hall, last door on the left. There are some magazines already there if you would like.” She explained as gently as possible, but just from looking at my husband’s face I knew he had no idea what she was talking about. Chewing on my bottom lip I placed a hand on Hermes shoulder and stood on my toes to whisper in his ear.

“They need a sperm sample.”

Up until this point I had never seen Hermes truly embarrassed, he was an open book to the world. But in that moment, as if it were possible, my husband turned an even brighter shade of crimson. 

Sitting in the waiting room I scrolled through the supportive and reassuring text messages coming in from my mother, Hera and even Amphitrite. All of them trying to be as sensitive as possible while still maintaining a bright outlook. It was nearly fifteen minutes before a text came in from Hermes.

**Husband: SOS**

My light knock on the door was immediately answered by Hermes reaching out into the hall and yanking me into the small room. Glancing around I cringed; it was sterile, cold and had no more than an armchair and a small table with a few magazines.  _ Nymphs Weekly _ from three years back, and an inconspicuously stained copy of  _ Dryads Gone Wild! _ My poor husband.

Hermes looked panicked. “I can’t do this.”

My heart swelled. He was trying so hard to be the stronger one between us, but we both knew all too well he was the more emotional. With a gentle sigh I set my bag down on the ground and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back until he sat down in the armchair. He looked up at me with wide, confused eyes, still clutching the specimen cup in his hand.

First things first, I had to distract him from our current situation. Reaching forward I took the cup from him and set it on the table beside us, then I began unbuttoning my blouse.

“Honey…?”

“Shhhh.” I tried my best to conceal my smile.

Hermes finally caught on when my blouse dropped to the floor, leaving me standing in front of him dressed only in my grey slacks and a lacey black bra. “We can’t do this here!” He hissed, eyes wide with worry as he glanced at the door. 

“Hermes… I’m Princess of the Underworld, I can kind of do whatever I want.” Despite my cocky words I reached over and locked the door. Although we were within the Underworld I didn’t want to risk having someone walk in on me getting my husband off. 

Eileithyia looked over the test results while Hermes and I sat in silence, holding one another’s hands in an effort to keep from combusting. Her office was just as it had been a few days before but this time I felt much more at ease, having Hermes by my side had that effect.

“What’s the word, doc?” Hermes asked after a painful ten minutes of silence. Patients was not a skill he possessed.

Eileithyia smiled up at us, finally looking up from the medical charts laid out on her desk.“Well, it’s good news.” She mused. “Hermes is perfectly healthy and able to father children. I’m actually surprised he isn’t a father already…”

My husband blushed. “I’ve always been a bit more careful then the other guys…” 

“What does this mean for our options going forward? Can we try the potions I mentioned earlier?” There were a million things on my mind that I wanted to discuss, my husband’s ability to impregnate _other_ women not being one of them. 

“Sadly no. While Hermes is able, your strength is in death and decay, I fear even if you do manage to conceive with the potions you mentioned, you would never make it full term.” Eileithyia explained calmly, but her words stung. Part of me knew what she was going to say before she even said it, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. “There is a way that you two can have a child together without Melinoe carrying, but you will need to seek out someone who has made a child by themselves. Sadly it’s an old form of magic that I am not personally well versed in... You will also need to find someone who would be able to carry the child to term for you.”

“How would we go about that?” I asked incredulously. 

Eileithyia offered a sympathetic smile. “I can have a list of candidates sent to you in the coming days. Until then, I think you should pay a visit to Demeter.”

My shoulders slumped. “My grandmother?”

“Yes. She conceived Persephone by herself. You need to know how one does it.”

Hermes' head dropped into his hands. “Please tell me you’re joking.” he groaned without looking up at Eileithyia. 

My cousin shrugged. “Sorry, I’m not.”

I looked between the two of them. “Can we get back to the fact that my grandmother doesn’t like me? How the hell am I supposed to ask her for fertility advice?” Demeter had loved me once, when I was young and my powers were undeveloped. Around the age of six when I began to summon shades to play with and began giving everyone within a three mile radius aggressive nightmares my grandmother had begun to push me away. She had clearly hoped I would take after my mother and have connections to nature like Zagreus. When she could no longer pretend I was my father’s daughter, she stopped caring for me.

“She is the best one to ask.” Eileithyia at least appeared sympathetic. “My mother conceived alone through the desire to get back at my father… when it comes to the Gods a child born of anger is not the same as a child born of love.”

I glanced at Hermes in confusion, he mouthed “Hephaestus”, oh right.

***

We sat silently in the car for a few minutes. Our next few days were planned out; we would speak to Demeter, then Zeus and begin the process of selecting a surrogate to carry our child. I had really wanted to learn that the potions my mother had mentioned would be an option, but my womb was inhospitable for life, quickly ruling that out as an option. 

“So when do you want to go visit the mortal realm?” Hermes asked uneasily.

“Never.” I admitted with a dejected sigh. “Demeter really doesn’t like me.” 

“Aw come on, she is your grandmother… surely it can’t be that bad?”

Rolling my head to the side I looked at my husband. “She didn’t come to our wedding.”

Hermes’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

“She resents that I’m like dad. That’s why she likes Zagreus the most, he has powers over nature… Makaria at least is Goddess of good death and works with a lot of rebirth… Me? I’m just… dead.”

Reaching over, Hermes gave my thigh a squeeze. “You aren’t dead… your immortal, and daughter to one of the most powerful fertility goddesses ever known. Demeter is just an old grump when things aren’t exactly what she wants.” 

“Doesn’t make me want to go crawling to her for help…” I muttered petulantly.

“Well then it’s a good thing we can both fly! No crawling necessary.” Then with a wink he shifted the car into gear and turned towards home.

The following morning I found myself in my father’s office, sitting on the sofa beside my mother. “We’re supposed to go talk to Demeter about single-being reproduction.” I explained as mom poured the tea. “Hermes is going to father the child, alone. A surrogate will carry.” I sighed. “I feel like something is going to go terribly wrong.” Raking my hand through my hair I scowled at the length it had reached since this morning.

Mom handed me a cup and saucer, pulling my attention away from my hair. “She didn’t recommend you talk to an actual fertility God? There is more than me… Eros, Aphrodite, Hera even.” 

The homemade lavender tea from mom’s personal garden usually did wonders for my anxiety, but not together. I felt like I was electrified. “Nope. Single being reproduction is apparently different.” 

Dad turned in his office chair to face us, casually crossing one ankle over the opposite knee. “Hera conceived by herself.”

“Valid. But that was out of spite and anger… No offense to Hep, but we have enough working against us right now.” Dad nodded in understanding. The three of us fell into tense silence all of us sharing the same concern; me in the mortal realm. I don’t go there and for good reason, I had a bad habit of inciting terror in mortals. After the summer I worked with Thanatos they even began this rumor that I walked the streets with my band of undead servants, terrorizing villages. If they knew I was most likely passed out on the couch by eight pm after watching the  _ Real Housewives of Olympus _ for three hours straight, they probably wouldn’t say such things… 

Mom reached over and gave my hand a squeeze forcing her most confident smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “She will be fine. She is your grandmother and she loves you.”

Dad and I scoffed in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in now way recommend or encourage anyone to canoodle with their partner in a doctors office. It was just a moment that made me smile :)
> 
> Thank you for the reads and comments, it means the world <3


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes and Melinoe pay Demeter a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone comes at me for misspelling a certain name... The Mouse was wrong. Hercules is the Roman version of Heracles, so since we're dealing with the Greek mythos I went with Heracles :)

Parking in front of Hebe’s home I took one last deep breath. From the number of cars in the driveway, Heracles was home as well as their twin sons. A bit more of a crowd than I had hoped, but at least Ares wasn’t visiting. 

Approaching the front door I tried to think of what to say. My cousin and I were close, but talking to Hebe was difficult at times. She was most like Hera, but did have her father’s tendency to gossip… Whatever I said to Hebe, I had to be comfortable with the whole of Olympus hearing, even if by pure accident.

The front door flew open before I had a chance to knock. A tall, broad shouldered young man with golden curls and chocolate brown eyes pulled me into a bear hug effectively lifting me off the ground.

“Aunt Mel!” Alexiares cheered as he swung me into the house. “Ma mentioned you were coming to visit.” The exuberant young God set me back on my feet just as Anicetus came sliding into the foyer to wrap me up in another hug. The twins were spitting images of their father; tall, muscular and handsome, inheriting his mortal eyes but otherwise possessed the same golden coloring as their mother. 

Once I was safely back on the ground I smiled up at my self-proclaimed nephews. “Hello boys, I’m not used to seeing you out of uniform during the day.” Ever since Heracles was granted immortality and moved to Olympus he has acted as chief of police and safety in Olympus, his sons joining the police force once they were old enough.

“Just on our lunch break.” Anicetus admitted with a slightly shyer demeanor than his brother. “We’re headed back out.”

“Well I’m glad I caught you.” As they headed out the front door they each kissed my cheek. Much like their father, the twins were kind, gentle giants.x Hebe floated into the room, her moss green silk dress flowing around her. “Melinoe! I’m so happy to see you.” I embraced my slender cousin. “You sounded stressed on the phone.” Holding me at arms length Hebe looked me over. “What’s wrong?” It was moment’s like this that she reminded me most of Hera.

I sighed. “Can we sit? It’s a bit of a story.”

We settled on the terrace, overlooking the rose garden and I began to weave my tale. Hebe made herself busy mixing drinks as I told her about the doctors appointments, learning the truth of my fertility, the plan of Hermes conceiving the child solo…

“So how will the child be tied to you?” Hebe asked as she set a whiskey sour in front of me. 

I chuckled. “That’s where I’m worried… The baby has to be carried by a mortal, who I then  _ bless _ .” 

Hebe cocked an eyebrow. “Wow… talk about outdated concepts.”

“Right?! So now I have to select a mortal to carry the baby who will then be blessed by the Gods for the rest of her life! Talk about pressure. What if she sucks and everyone blames me that since she knows the truth she comes to all the parties?”

Hebe gave me a sympathetic smile as she sipped her gin and tonic. “You won’t pick someone who sucks… You have great taste in mortals! You know them better than any other God.”

The urge to roll my eyes was almost too strong to ignore. “Just because I am the Goddess of Shades doesn’t mean I’m good with mortals as a whole, Hebe.” It was a common assumption among the other Gods that I shared a special connection with mortals because I took care of them once they died. In reality I couldn’t feel less connected with them. “I have a file ten inches thick packed with candidates but I have no idea how to begin.” I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Hermes started reading through them in alphabetical order last night.”

“What did he think of them?” Hebe tried to hide her smirk behind the rim of her highball glass. 

“I believe his words were ‘they’re all either ugly or boring, what if that rubs off on the baby?’” Although an ill informed concern, I was glad he was at least trying to have interest in who would be incubating our baby. “Picking the surrogate is the easy part in comparison.” I muttered, staring down into my glass.

“What could be harder?” Hebe sounded baffled.

“Asking Demeter for advice.”

Hebe spewed gin and tonic in a sticky mist across the table between us. I waited in patient silence as she struggled to compose herself.

“You have to go ask  _ Demeter _ for help?”

I nodded. “Metis is the only other to conceive by herself on purpose.” I explained. “Can’t exactly go ask her can I?”

Hebe took another sip of her drink. “I’d rather go hunt down the Titan than go ask Ms. Bitch for advice.” The Goddess of Youth muttered without meeting my gaze.

***

Hermes secured the broach on my shoulder and took a step back, admiring his work. Looking at myself in the mirror even I couldn’t ignore he had skill with mortal clothing; the grey peplos fell to my mid calf, showing the black leather sandals on my feet, my white shawl was already in position, covering my hair as well as giving me something to fidget with. After raiding my mother’s closet the grey and white fabrics were the only ones that didn’t clash with my hair or snow white skin. 

Beside me Hermes was dressed as he was most days for work; a cream colored chiton that came to his mid-thigh trimmed in golden thread, golden winged sandals and matching gold headband. 

“Ready?” He asked just as I was becoming distracted by the muscles in his thighs. 

“No.”

His expression softened, stepping closer to me Hermes gently caressed my cheek as he looked me in the eye. “We can do this. It’s just another hurdle.” Bending down he captured my lips in a gentle kiss that ended far too quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” 

Hermes threw his head back laughing. “Impossible!”

It’s been decades since I had last gone to the mortal realm. Back then I had traveled with my mother to help her with the babies while she visited Demeter. We had traveled through one of the entrances hidden in the mortal realm in the base of a volcano not far from Demeter’s Estate. This time I would get to travel much more easily since I was with one of the few Gods who could simply shift between realms. Hermes simply wrapped his arms around me, kissed me and when he pulled away again we were someplace new.

The scent of barely was unmistakable as the evening sunshine turned the sky shades of red and orange. The mansion we landed a few feet away from was a massive three story affair with large bay windows and as many columns as Athena’s temple in Athens. The front doors opened as I gazed up at the building and my chest tightened. The darkness of the home prevented me from seeing who was there before they were on the porch.

“Zagreus?” My not so little brother smiled at me with that crooked grin of his as he sauntered his way out of the house and down the steps to high five Hermes and pull me into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

My brother pushed his white hair back with an easy grace he could have only inherited from our father. “Little birdie told me you had to come pay Grandmother a visit so I figured I’d come butter her up for you.”

“A little birdie or a Goddess of Youth who can’t keep her mouth shut?” If Hebe had already told Zagreus there was no way of knowing who else she had run off too.

Zagreus raised an eyebrow. “Hebe? Naw, Heracles called me.” My head dropped into my hands. Great, Olympus would be alive with rumors about my fertility by midnight. “Regardless.” Zagreus waved his hand dismissively. “She is about as pliable as she is going to get right now, so I wouldn’t stand out here all night.” My brother kissed the top of my head before heading off towards the mountains where an entrance to the underworld was hidden. 

Giving my hand one last squeeze Hermes pulled me towards the mansion. 

Demeter was waiting in the living room, seated in a leather armchair while reading a book. She looked at us over the top of her glasses as we entered, she smiled softly when she saw Hermes, but when her eyes fell to me her expression faded into… Well, it wasn’t anger, or happiness… It was just blank. 

“Hello, grandmother.” I greeted, holding onto Hermes’s hand for dear life. The room was decorated in warm earth tones with plenty of overstuffed leather sofas, bookshelves and ornate rugs. 

Demeter set down her book and removed her glasses before gesturing for the two of us to have a seat. “Zagreus just left.”

“We saw him.” Hermes explained. “Did you have a nice visit?”

“No need to waste time with small talk. I’m fully aware of why you have come here.” Demeter’s cool voice made me want to curl up in a ball and die right there on her sofa. “You’ve come to inquire as to how I conceived Kore.”

“Persephone.” It took a moment of Hermes staring at me with wide eyes to realize I had been the one to correct my grandmother.

Demeter raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

No going back now… “My mother’s name is Persephone.” 

My grandmother’s jaw shifted as she stared me down. “Regardless… I highly doubt my method will work for your… unique situation.” A smirk played at the corner of her mouth.

“We aren’t here to debate what will and will not work.” Hermes pipped up, surprising both Demeter and myself. “We’re just here for the how.” 

“Fine.” Demeter’s tone was flat. “For six months I collected my menstrual blood in a silver flask.” Hermes audibly gagged, but Demeter continued on. “Then during the full moon of the seventh month I went to the banks of the River Styx, poured the contents of the flask into a shallow hole and covered it with soil from the banks of the Nile River. Fifteen days later, on the night of the New Moon I went back, dug up the soil and found a fertilized embryo. I implanted that in my womb with the assistance of Eileithyia. From that point forward the pregnancy was very similar to that of any other.” Demeter shrugged. “Now do you understand why it wont work?” 

Hermes, who was scared by the blunt explanation shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not at all.” 

“I’m not the fertile one.” I whispered to him. His nod of understanding was quickly followed by him standing. 

“Well, Demeter as always this has been informative and uncomfortable.” With a gentle tug Hermes pulled me to my feet and wrapped an arm around my waist. The world spun around us in a vortex of colors, ending just as quickly as it began until we were back in our bedroom in the underworld. 

Hermes was silent as I changed out of my mortal realm attire and put on my comfiest sweatpants and one of his old tee shirts. As I went into the kitchen to pour myself a drink, Hermes continued to follow me like a sad puppy.

“So… That could have gone worse.” Hermes muttered as I downed one glass of scotch and poured another. After my second glass I was finally able to take a deep breath. “So Demeter’s method won’t work. Fine, we can find another way.”

I laughed, it was a cold angry sound that made my husband cringe. “Right… because there are  _ so _ many ways for a death Goddess to reproduce.” The silence that followed was tense. 

_...Hermes… _

Melinoe needed some time to herself to calm down. Stressful situations like being in Demeter’s home usually got her anxiety worked up which elicited an anger response. Leaving her to work out her mood with her bottle of scotch I headed back into the bedroom to shower and change. 

As I hung my chiton up in the closet, my cell phone chimed with a text message. With a sigh I went to check the reason for the offending noise. When I saw the text message I felt my eyes widen. 

  
**Zeus:** come to my office tmrw. noon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnn Zeus can't stay out of anything.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus is unhelpful, but Melinoe finally catches a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me. This story is based heavily on personal experiences my family has had in the last few years and much harder to write than I originally imagined. I am sorry for the unannounced hiatus, but I am happy to say I am working on this piece again and will hopefully be posting steady updates until it's completion (which isn't a long ways off). I apologize for this short chapter but it is setting up for a longer scene I haven't finished yet and I wanted to post something :)

“Oh! What about this one?” Mom exclaimed, pushing another file towards me from across the table. I sighed and began to read it over. After three days of reading surrogate applications I called my mother in tears. Thirty minutes later mom, Hera and Amphitrite were at my door with wine. Ever since we had been diving through the stacks of applications trying to find the best fit.

“You need someone who can function with strict discretion.” Hera mused as she tossed another application into the ‘no’ pile. “Last thing you want is a woman who will go to the press the first chance she gets.”

I tried to focus on the application my mother had handed me. The woman was 100% mortal, lived in Sicily not far from Demeter, she was in her early twenties, unmarried… 

“Why do all of these women have fifty kids?” Amphitrite sounded baffled. “Don’t get me wrong, I know I have a lot of kids but… Wow.” She shook her head and tossed another application out.

Finally I reached the second page of the application, there was a full color photograph of the woman. She was beautiful with bright brown eyes, an olive complexion and thick black hair that fell well past her elbows. We looked nothing alike, which I liked, and her smile was warm and inviting…

“Penelope.” I mused when I saw her name, gaining the attention of the three queens. 

“What was that, dear?” Hera asked.

I looked up and smiled. “I think I found her. I think I found the right one.”

\---

Standing outside of Zeus’s office I took a deep breath before nodding to his most recent PA. The flower nymph smiled softly before opening the door and stepping inside.

“Hermes is here.” She announced before allowing me to walk past her and into Zeus’s office. After spending so many years married to Melinoe and practically living in Tower One, being in Zeus’s office felt like walking too close to the sun. Everything was white marble and gold trim with one too many motivational posters hanging on the walls. 

Zeus smirked at me from his seat behind his desk. “Come on in, son. Have a seat.” He gestured to one of the overstuffed leather armchairs adjacent to his own. Maybe if I was lucky, this meeting would be brief and I could go back to my life.

“Rumor has it you and Melinoe are trying to have a baby.”

I scratched the back of my head. “Uh, that’s sort of personal information…”

Zeus waved me off. “She is my niece! My favorite niece!”

“Wow, don’t let Poseidon hear you say that, he has like 12 daughters…” I muttered, hoping I could somehow change the topic.

“Now, as a God who has fathered many children, most in the old fashion way.” He wagged his eyebrows at me. “I did make one all by myself!”

As Zeus delved into the story of how he created and “birthed” Athena by himself I tried to retrace the events that led me to this moment… Who would have told Zeus that we were trying? Surely someone who wanted both Melinoe and I to suffer, or the exact opposite and it was someone who desperately wanted us to succeed.

Zeus’s description of immaculate conception was graphic so I decided whoever had told him wanted us to suffer… I tried to be patient and silent as he went on and on about nothing helpful for a solid half hour before I was finally able to get a word in edgewise.

“When in doubt, the weird positions are the ones that work! I remember when we had Ares, Hera was--”

“Oh Gods, Zeus please!” I begged, waving my hands erratically. “I really appreciate the advice but… Melinoe and I have this under control.” I tried to sound strong, convincing, like my wife. But it was difficult when Zeus stared me down. So I took a different approach. “How about this… if our current plan doesn’t work, Mel and I will come get some more advice.”

This seemed to appease the King of the Gods. “Great!” He stood then and came around his desk, guiding me back towards the door. “Just remember what I said about positions…” 

***

As soon as I stepped through the front door I sighed and dropped my bag. Meeting with Zeus was never something I enjoyed and him raving about his reproduction skills just left me feeling gross. Leaning back against the front door I ran a hand through my hair as I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to decide if I even wanted to tell Melinoe about my meeting…

“Hey.” Her soft voice settled me immediately, opening my eyes I found my beautiful snowy-skinned wife standing just outside of our bedroom door. She looked lovely, calm and actually happy for the first time in far too long. She was already in her pajamas, clutching a folder in her hands.

“Hey babe.” I greeted with a tired smile, prying myself away from the door. “Whatcha got there?”

Crossing the room Melinoe held out the folder to me as she gnawed on her bottom lip. I accepted the gift and flipped it open. It was a profile for a mortal woman who had offered to carry our child… there had been hundreds of applicants but Melinoe had not found a single one that fit the specifications we both had. 

“Her name is Penelope.” Melinoe whispered. “I… I think she is the one. I want us to go meet her.” Flipping to her photo, I smiled. She was a beautiful mortal. “I’ve arranged to take tomorrow off… Will you go with me?”

Looking away from Penelope’s file and back to my wife I smiled. “Of course.” Melinoe squealed, throwing her arms around me. After the last few days, feeling Melinoe’s crushing hug was a breath of fresh air. Setting down the file I wrapped her in a hug, lifting her off her feet until we were able to see eye to eye. 

“So how did you find this one so fast?” I asked nodding to the file that rested on the floor beside us.

Melinoe blushed, a soft gold hue coming to her pale cheeks. “Mom helped… I had a bit of a fit over the mountain of lame applications so I called her. Hera and Amphitrite helped too.” None of the Queens would have dared to mention this situation to Zeus… “Mom handed me her file and when I saw her face….” Melinoe shrugged. “I just knew I had to meet her.” Her smile was infectious and for the first time in weeks, I had the feeling that things were going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos!
> 
> If you're on instagram and want to be friends you can find me at Bree_Easterling_ :)
> 
> xoxo Bree


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes and Melinoe travel to the mortal realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for reals this time I am posting the final few chapters! Apologies for the delay, this story has been partially finished but I truly just forgot to post (I'm an awful author, I know!)

Hermes sat on the edge of the bed and watched me as I dressed in my mortal realm clothes.

It was much earlier in the morning than either of us had planned to get ready, but since neither of us had slept the night before we saw no harm in getting an early start. As I clasped the broach at my shoulder, I caught sight of Hermes in the reflection of the mirror.

“You sure you don’t want to dress more inconspicuously?” I asked carefully, of course I loved seeing him dressed in his mortal realm clothes, his winged shoes, his scepter. But today wasn’t any trip, we were actually going to see a mortal, the woman who might possibly help us become parents.

Hermes shrugged. “Don’t see a lot of sense in hiding who we are. Would you prefer we lie about our identities?” He raised an eyebrow, clearly having a very different approach to the situation than myself.

With my peplos secured I turned and leaned against the vanity. “I was considering it.”

Hermes stood up, looking every bit the God he is as he took the few steps to cross the room and pull me into his arms. “You have no reason to be ashamed of who you are. She was chosen as an applicant for a reason. Both Eileithyia and Hera agree she is a good woman who is smart enough to be open to whatever is thrown her way. If we’re going to ask her to do this for us, I think we owe her honesty.”

Not many humans were able to handle the presence of the Gods. It took a pure soul, and a wise mortal to be able to accept what they were seeing, and be open to it. Penelope was one of the women deemed worthy of not only meeting a God but being asked for a special favor of her. I knew what we were asking her was no small deed, she would be carrying a child, out of wedlock for us. Eileithyia was thrilled we had selected her, confident that we had picked one of the best mortals she had to offer.

Today’s plan was simple, Hermes and I would travel to Arcadia where Penelope lived in a remote village to ask for her help. Neither of us had high hopes, knowing that if she did agree to carry our child, there was a chance no mortal man would ever agree to marry her. But if she did agree… She would want for nothing for the rest of her mortal life, and I would ensure her death was as blissful as any mortal has ever known.

Penelope’s village was as small and quiet as we expected, the sun peeked over the hills as we materialized in the center of town. Quickly we adopted our mortal appearances; I marveled at Hermes’s warm copper skin and thick black hair—he was so different, yet so similar all at the same time. Hand in hand, we walked down the dirt street towards a cluster of small cabins. Only one cabin had a fire in the hearth, and a candle glowing softly in the window. As we drew closer, I felt my heart tighten; there she was.

Out front of the cabin was a young woman dressed in cream colored peplos, her skin was a warm olive and her long black hair was woven into a tight braid that hung over her left shoulder. She was in the middle of pulling herbs from her garden as a sleepy grey cat wandered around her feet.

Hermes felt me stiffen at his side, so he gave my hand a squeeze before urging me to continue forward. When we were mere feet away, my husband spoke up.

“Excuse me?” His flawless Greek never failed to amaze me. Penelope turned to us, her honey colored eyes bright with kindness and warmth. “Are you Penelope?”

She drew her shawl more tightly around her curvaceous frame, shielding herself from the chill of the early morning. “Yes sir, how may I help you?”

We stood just outside of her garden gate, “my wife and I have been traveling and we are very weary, might you be able to spare some food?” The God of Travelers would test the woman’s hospitality… I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Penelope didn’t hesitate; “of course.” She said with a gesture to the front door. “I have fresh bread that I am happy to share.”

Hermes and I sat beside the fire as Penelope served tea and offered us fresh bread and goat cheese, it was modest and delicious. Her cabin was very cozy, but warm, clean and comfortable. As we nibbled at the food, I took stock of things I would offer to update for her; Hephaestus could use the new hearth designs Hestia made to update the hearth, I’m sure Athena had tapestries to brighten the room and Artemis was always trying to given away excess venison…

“You are very kind, thank you.” Hermes said softly as Penelope joined us by the fire. She smiled gratefully.

“I could never turn away a weary traveler, especially two so special as yourselves.” She winked, causing both of us to stiffen. “There is no reason to conceal yourselves further.”

“How do you know?” I asked softly, my heart hammering in my chest.

Penelope nibbled on a piece of cheese. “Not many strangers know my name.” She admitted with a giggle.

Hermes threw his hand into the air, his scepter materializing in his hand as he did so. “Well, I suck at the undercover thing.” He sighed, scratching his head with the golden artifact.

Penelope nearly choked on her food. “Lord Hermes?”

“The one and only.” He admitted with a wag of his eyebrows. “Oh, you just knew we were Gods, not which Gods?” Penelope nodded, clearly not having expected Hermes.

“Hermes, pleasure to meet you” he introduced calmly, “and this is my wife, Melinoe.”

Penelope bowed on the ground at our feet, as if worshiping at an altar. “I am so sorry for my familiar regard to you both—I am so sorry!”

I placed a hand on her shoulder. “Neither of us expect your worship, especially in the privacy of your own home, please rise.” It took a moment, but given a chance to compose herself, Penelope eventually sat back up, her hands visibly shaking. “We came here to ask a large favor of you…”

“Anything.”

Hermes chuckled. “Might want to hear the favor before agreeing.”

“There is no way I could possibly deny the Gods…” Penelope’s sincerity was both heartwarming and concerning; was this truly how they felt? That so long as it came from the Gods, they had no free will?

“We want you to make this choice as if we were mortals.” I blurted out, surprising both Hermes and Penelope. “Please.” The last thing I wanted was to force this young woman to do something simply because of what we were.

Seeing the panic on my face, Penelope nodded. “I swear I will. Please, what is this favor?”

Hermes and I proceeded to explain ourselves. The fact that we were unable to conceive a child ourselves, and how there were no other viable alternatives given my status as a death deity. She listened patiently as Hermes and I went over everything; how he was unable to create a child since he himself was not a fertility God, how Eileithyia herself thought Penelope was a great match. By the time we finished the story, I was nearly in tears and Hermes looked exhausted. Penelope took a moment, glancing between the two of us silently.

When she broke the silence, my heart flipped; “it would be an honor, to carry the child of a God.”

My mouth fell open in shock, so Hermes asked the question we both had, “is that a yes?”

Penelope grinned. “Yes.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes as Melinoe prepares to become a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I might go ahead and post it tonight if I can get it polished up.

Everything moved so quickly. Penelope agreed to carry our child and the following day Eileithyia visited her to begin the process. Hermes paid a visit to Eileithyia’s office to drop off his portion of the baby, so that everything could be handled without him actually having to have sex with Penelope, something we were all thankful for.

Hestia drew up plans for a beautiful new hearth, and Hephaestus and I visited Penelope a few days later so he could take stock of her modest cabin and draw up plans. The roof was needing to be updated, a few support beams were rotting and of course a new stove was part of Hestia’s drawings. Hephaestus was able to make all the upgrades without the other villagers growing wise, working in the dead of night and artfully disguising all of the upgrades to the small home.

Every spare moment I had I spent with Penelope, making sure she was happy and comfortable. She had been exposed to so much so quickly, I feared she would go mad, but she took it all in stride, accepting every new piece of information as she went.

Considering the Goddess of Childbirth was directly involved, it came as little surprise that Penelope quickly found herself pregnant. Getting the news that everything had worked and that she was in fact pregnant was the most exciting news I had ever received. 

\---

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and as time went on Penelope grew more and more pregnant. The child was strong, active, and caused Penelope to crave fresh fruits and vegetables more than anything else.

“I wonder if it is a boy or a girl.” Penelope mused one afternoon while I was visiting her. It was a sunny day, so we had settled in the field not too far from the cabins. Penelope laid in the grass beside me, absently stroking her swollen belly as she closed her eyes against the sunlight.

“You’re welcome to ask Eileithyia if you’d like… But Hermes and I want to be surprised.” I explained as I lounged back and enjoyed the warmth of Helios’s rays.

“I might, just for fun… But at the end of the day it doesn’t really matter to me. So long as I am able to give you a healthy child, that’s all that matters.”

Turning to face the mortal beside me, I felt myself ask a question out loud, that I had been asking myself silently for the past six months. “Why are you doing this for us?”

Penelope opened her eyes and turned to me, smiling softly. “Because you asked me too, because I don’t want children myself but I’m to have them perfectly fine, because I never wanted to marry in the first place, because you truly want a child and deep down, I feel you will be a great mother.”

Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over as Penelope’s words soaked in. Although she had agreed to help us freely, I always worried that some part of her was only doing this because we were Gods and she felt she had no other choice. But to hear her spell out her reasons, it was too much. I sniffled back tears as I turned back up to face the sky, Penelope gently reached out and took my hand into her own and allowed me to lay by her side and cry tears of joy.

\---

Mother had insisted on a family dinner in the weeks leading up to Penelope’s due date, ranting about how Hermes and I would be far too busy after the baby came.

“Do you have names picked out yet?” Makaria asked excitedly as gathered around the large dining room table at my parent’s house, mother and father seated at either end with us kids filling in the rest of the space. 

“A few, but we want to meet them first.” I explained as I filled my wine glass.

“Wonder what kind of deity it will be…” Zagreus mused before popping an olive into his mouth.

“When humans and Gods conceive, any number of things can happen—take Dionysus for example.” Dad explained with a roll of his eyes.

Mom scowled at him. “He takes after Zeus, not his mother and you know it…”

Dad arched an eyebrow. “Oh he takes after both of them, I met the mother… she was wild.” Dad mused as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his own wine.

“We really aren’t worried.” Hermes admitted dryly, glancing between the King and Queen with little amusement. “Penelope is a good woman, and I’m not Zeus.”

Dad raised his glass, as if to make a toast. “Thank the Gods for that!”

\---

Two weeks before Penelope’s due date, Hebe and Hera insisted on throwing me a baby shower. I felt awkward, having them throw a party for a baby I wasn’t birthing myself, but they insisted and promised to keep the affair small. Aphrodite hosted, which made me feel more confident about Hera not going overboard on the guest list. They sat me down in a chair and proceeded to hand me gifts to unwrap, one after another I was gifted everything from a basinet to something called “butt paste”.

“You’ll thank me later.” Aphrodite insisted as she winked and raised her champagne glass. Setting the tube aside, I nodded and decided to circle back on the topic later…

Athena had woven the most beautiful fabric, which Hestia had turned into the cutest baby clothes I had ever seen, while Hephaestus had made a baby version of Hermes’s scepter. Apollo gifted the baby a beautiful pan flute made by Calliope, engraved with designs of the forest and flowers. But Hera and Zeus gave us the kindest gift of all;

“Full Godhood?” I whispered as I read the document Hera had given me.

Hera smiled. “He may be carried and birthed by a mortal, but much like his own father, he will be known as a God. There will be no question of where he belongs.” Standing up from my chair I threw my arms around my aunt as the other women broke out into applause.

Our moment was interrupted by the shrill squeal of Eileithyia’s pager. Whirling around I watched as she read the message and a sly smile spread across my cousin’s face.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re done opening gifts…” The Goddess mused as she stood up. “The baby has decided it’s time.”


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a God, and epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't get too graphic with the birth since I've never given birth myself, or witnessed a human have a baby (lots of animals, no people!), so if that's a concern no need to worry :)

Penelope let out a low moan as another contraction wracked through her body. She leaned forward, arching her back as she breathed through the pain. Hermes and I were on either side of her, ready to do whatever we could while Eileithyia was in what Hermes deemed the “danger zone”, coaching Penelope through the birth and prepared to catch the baby when the time came. The small cabin was illuminated with candles and a roaring fire in the hearth, which also helped to keep the room nice and warm. Although everyone in Olympus tried to come along, Hermes and I managed to keep them all at bay, promising to call them as soon as we had news.

“You’re doing great, Penelope, keep breathing.” Eileithyia soothed as she laid out her supplies on a clean cloth beside her. Hermes’s eyes widened at the metal objects but opted to remain silent.

This wasn’t the first birth I’d witness. I had stood by Hebe’s side when she had the twins. If I could survive that ordeal, I was sure I could handle anything. Or so I thought. But this was different. Penelope was not having her own baby; she was having mine. Suddenly I was terrified that something might go wrong; Penelope wasn’t a Goddess, she was some indestructible being but a mortal, a soft, fragile mortal with a life force that was still vital to keeping the baby alive.

“Mel.” Hermes’s voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked over the top of Penelope’s head to meet his gaze. “Focus.”

“It’s time for her to push.” Eileithyia said sternly as she helped Penelope into a squatting position on the floor. Hermes and I knelt on either side of her, holding her up and giving her stability as she breathed and mentally prepared herself for what was about to come.

Once Penelope was in position, Eileithyia reached for a few extra towels, giving us a moment to ourselves. Penelope looked to me with wide, scared eyes.

“No matter what happens, I am thankful to have helped you.” She said in a strained voice.

I gave her hand a squeeze. “Nothing bad will happen to you.”

“Yea, we called in some favors.” Hermes teased, putting a hand on the small of Penelope’s back to help her remain steady. Penelope’s brow furrowed and we both looked at Hermes in confusion. He cleared his throat “You won’t die, let’s just leave it at that…. Thanatos owed me one.”

“Alright Penelope.” Eileithyia’s calm, authoritative voice pulled our attentions back to the situation at hand. “On the count of three, push.” We all counted in unison and on three, Penelope began to push.

\---

Two hours later I stepped outside to breath some fresh air. The labor was uneventful, but slow, but in the end we were blessed with a healthy, strong baby boy. Penelope took a look at him, smiled and then proceeded to fall asleep. Although at first it was frightening, the three of us quickly realized the baby was perfectly fine just as he was; the child was in the form of a satyr with the body of a goat from the waist down, complete with hooves and smooth brown fur. After crying over his perfect little squirming body, I surrendered him to Eileithyia so she could clean him up. While I took the moment to get some fresh air, Hermes refused to take his eyes off the baby.

As soon as I stepped outside, I was met with countless impatient sets of eyes.

“How long have you all been here?” I demanded as I began to recognize everyone in their mortal disguises.

Mom shrugged. “Since she started pushing.”

“She did an amazing job.” Hera added, clinging to Zeus’s arm with a dreamy smile on her face; oh great, the Queen had baby fever...

I sighed and shook my head, too tired to care.

“Well, come on now.” Poseidon pipped up. “Don’t keep us waiting all night!”

“It’s a boy.” I announced, everyone let out various “awes” and cheers, Zagreus begrudgingly handed over a few drachmas to Artemis who was grinning triumphantly.

“Name?” Makaria demanded.

I rolled my eyes. “We have to wait for the Oracle, she is the only one who can tell us what an appropriate name will be.” We had no other way of knowing what sort of deity the baby was. Before I was even done answering, dad was pulling out his cell phone. “Dad!”

“I have her on speed dial, I’m not waiting for a damn carrier Pidgeon.” He muttered as he put the phone to his ear.

“Yea, not like Hermes can hand deliver the news.” Aphrodite called out from somewhere in the crowd. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to my dad and patiently waited as he kept his tone hushed while speaking to the Oracle of Delphi. Dad’s expression remained composed, unreadable, and it was driving me mad.

After what felt like a lifetime, dad hung up the call.

“It’s a long list of things he is the God of… lots of little things.” Dad explained. “But for conversation sake, he is God of the Wild.”

Suddenly my son’s physical form made perfect sense. “That is very fitting.” I admitted. Behind me, the front door of the cabin opened, and Hermes came out with our son swaddled in a blanket that Athena had gifted us. I smiled up at Hermes before turning back to our family. “Everyone, we’re pleased to introduce you all to Pan.”

\---

Penelope didn’t want to see Pan again, she felt that she had completed her side of the deal and was ready, both mentally and emotionally to give us our child. While Hermes kept Pan bundled in his arms, I stepped back inside with Eileithyia and my mother to heal Penelope completely and make sure she was emotionally sound. Child birth was a stressful enough event, the last thing we wanted to do was leave her alone before she was ready.

“I’m fine, really.” Penelope assured me as I helped her settle into bed.

“You’ll be completely healed by morning.” My mother explained as she helped to pull the blankets up to Penelope’s shoulders. “But you’ll still need rest.”

“I am grateful for your help.” Penelope said as mom smiled down at here.

Mom and Eileithyia stepped outside, leaving the two of us alone for the first time since before the birth.

“I know I’ve said it a million times already, but thank you.” I gave Penelope’s hand a squeeze. “If you need us, pat the ground twice. It will summon my father.” Her eyes widened in fear. “You birthed his grandson, he thinks you’re the most amazing mortal in existence, you have nothing to fear.”

Penelope nodded in understanding and relaxed into her bed. “Alright, I’ll call if I need anything.”

Leaving Penelope was harder than I had anticipated, but I made sure to leave shades stationed around her home in case something happened while she slept and she was unable to call for help herself. Call it paranoia, but it made it easier leaving her. Then, hand in hand and with our newborn Hermes and I went home.

Three Years Later…

The echo of hooves on marble floor could be heard throughout the 98th floor of Tower One. Besides the sound of hooves, the musical giggle of a happy child filled the professional environment. I sat back in my office chair, smiling at the door as I waited for the storm that was about to blow into my office. The hooves and giggles got louder and louder before the door burst open and Pan came running into my office with his father chasing after him.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Pan giggled as he ran, arms outstretched towards me. His flaming red hair was messy and windblown from flying with his dad, the fur on his legs still damp from the misting rain of the underworld. His little chiton was lopsided on his soft, pudgy body, showing off far more of his bright red skin than it otherwise would.

Standing up and stepping around my desk, I scooped up my toddler and peppered his cheeks with kisses as he squealed in delight.

Hermes breathed a sigh of relief now that his son was captured.

“He has so much energy.” Hermes groaned as he collapsed onto the sofa.

I laughed. “Wow, wonder where he got that from…” I mused as I bounced Pan up and down on my hip. Hermes blew a raspberry instead of exerting the energy to actually say something in response.

“Mommy—Grampa is gonna let me walk the doggies.” Pan exclaimed, pulling my attention back to him. His round little face was full of excitement and joy.

“Oh is he?” I asked, trying to match my son’s excitement. “Which doggie are you going to walk?” As if the toddler had a choice, his grandfather was obsessively protective, having cried every time Pan fell while learning to walk.

“Cerbie!” He cheered.

“A whole weekend with Grandma and Grandpa.” Hermes sighed. “Whatever will we do with all our free time.” While still collapsed on the couch, my husband wagged his eyebrows at me.

“Don’t know about you, but I plan to sleep for more than four hours at a time.” I said sincerely, sighing at the very idea of sweet, blissful sleep.

“Oh, yea baby.” Hermes winked, trying and failing to put on his most sincere sexy voice.

“I’m gifting you a toddler free weekend.” My father teased as he strolled into my office, hands in his pockets. “If you’re smart, you’ll use your time wisely.” He scolded, eyeing Hermes as he came to my side and took Pan from my arms. Immediately the toddler took the fountain pen from my dad’s coat pocket and removed the cap, throwing it across the room in the same motion.

“So you want us to get to work on grandchild number two?” Hermes teased as my father made the walk of shame towards his pen cap.

Dad turned and scowled at my husband. “Oh Melinoe can have as many kids as she wants… But if you breed again” dad pointed a long finger at Hermes “I’ll be forced to build a zoo.” As the men squabbled and Pan squealed with excitement over having almost all of his favorite people in the room I just sat back and smiled. My world was full of life, giggles, exhaustion, but above all, it was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments have been so kind and touching. 
> 
> As always, everything is owned by Rachel Smythe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support! Hope you enjoy, please comment and leave kudos if you feel so inclined <3


End file.
